1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a method of processing a thin layer, and more particularly, to a cleaning method which can effectively remove by-products remaining on a substrate after performing a chemical mechanical polishing with respect to a processing target layer on the substrate.
2. Related Art
Various processing methods have been applied as methods of fabricating an integrated circuit on a substrate. Chemical mechanical polishing has been applied to achieve etching and planarization for a thin layer stacked on a substrate at the same time or to form a thin layer pattern for a patterning target thin layer without performing a photolithography process.
In general, chemical mechanical polishing may be performed by providing a polishing slurry containing chemical mechanical polishing particles onto a polishing pad, and polishing a surface of the processing target layer on the substrate using the polishing pad, thereby removing the processing target layer.